Ashfur's Fireworks
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: Ashfur is mad. He knows it and he loves it. But when he plans something completly evil, will he come through for his Clan or will the new Ashfur take over?


**Ashfur's Final Fireworks**

Ashfur snarled lightly as Brambleclaw padded to Squirrelflight. _He_, Ashfur, son of Brindleface, had had Squirrelflight to himself. Now, she was taken over by that snarling piece of fox-dung called Brambleclaw.

Now, he was gone to her. Just like that. _But not for long,_ his mind purred.

"Ashfur, you aren't acting normal. Come with me. Leafpool _has_ to look at you," Ferncloud begged.

"I _am_ fine," he snarled at her. His sister gasped and stepped back. For some reason he knew that he wasn't the old Ashfur. He purred. No. He liked the _new_ Ashfur better anyway.

"_Ashfur_!" Dustpelt hurtled to him.

"She is your sister!" Dustpelt snarled. Cloudtail and Brightheart padded to them. Thornclaw had already joined the group.

"You knew it wouldn't last," Brightheart mewed, sympathetically. He _hated_ the lot of them. He didn't _want_ their sympathy.

"Keep back fox-dung!" he snarled at her. "I don't _want_ your sympathy!"

"HEY!" Cloudtail yowled, plunging at him with teeth. "Starclan won't ever accept you if you keep on like this and Brightheart tried to warn you! But you refused to hear it! Wise up!"

"Oh, yes," Ashfur growled, dryly. "Yes. 'Cause you're _so_ wise yourself."

"He _is_ so leave him alone!" Brightheart snarled, furiously.

"Keep _away_, Prissy kitty," Ashfur snapped, biting Brightheart's ear. Brightheart yowled.

"Stop hurting her!" Cloudtail yowled, lunging at Ashfur. Ashfur dodged and hit Cloudtail's head with his claws. Cloudtail stood back, glaring.

"ASHFUR, STOP IT!" Ferncloud cried.

"Listen to her, for Starclan's sake," Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Brightheart, and Dustpelt meowed, anxiously.

"When did you start believing in Starclan?" Ashfur hissed to Cloudtail.

"A while ago," Cloudtail hissed. "_I_ learned how to be a _truly_ loyal cat."

"What about Brightheart?" Ashfur snarled, grinning. "If I remember right, a few days ago you were fawning over Daisy."

"I learned how to be loyal to the cat I really love. You should try it," Cloudtail growled.

"I'm trying," Ashfur growled, grinning. He knew his grin looked like that of a mad cat but he didn't care. He _was_ mad and he _loved_ it.

"A cat who isn't in love with a different cat," Thornclaw mewed.

"She loves me more…" Ashfur began.

"What? 'But she doesn't know it yet?'" Cloudtail mimicked.

"Oh, she knows it," Ashfur whispered, hoarsely. _Or she will_, Ashfur thought.

"Ask her now, then," Brightheart challenged, nodding at Squirrelflight.

"What? Are we apprentices again?" Ashfur hissed.

"_You_ are, big brother." Ferncloud stood up to him for the first time!

"Leave. I'll handle the new Ashfur," Ferncloud ordered, positioning herself infront of him.

"Ferncloud." Brightheart stepped forward.

"Trust her," Cloudtail whispered to his mate. Brightheart, sighed, nodded, and followed her mate and Thornclaw away.

"Good luck," Dustpelt murmured, padding after them.

"Well, well, what do you know?" Ashfur hissed, happily but insanely. "You finally stand up to your big bro."

"You are not him," Ferncloud snarled. "You are keeping him captive."

"No, no. He changed. But this is him," Ashfur growled.

"I have faith in Ash_paw_ not Ashfur," Ferncloud snarled.

"Ashpaw left. Long ago. He grew up and became me," Ashfur hissed, walking out of camp.

Ferncloud watched her brother leave camp.

"I guess this is good bye brother," she whispered. "You _have_ become _that_. So good bye, my peaceful, Ashpaw. I will always, always, love you, brother. Good bye, _for good_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hawkfrost," Ashfur growled. He had been padding by the Shadowclan border when he had seen the Riverclan cat.

"Hello, Ashfur." Hawkfrost smiled. "Tell me your worries." Ashfur didn't know how this cat knew he was angry but he really didn't care. He began spilling it all out to this cat.

"I see," Hawkfrost gasped, at the end of Ashfur's tale. "Want her back?"

The plan was perfect! Ashfur would tell Birchpaw to get Firestar to go to the Shadowclan border and to come alone. When Firestar fell into the trap with Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw Ashfur would race back to camp and tell Squirrelflight and Leafpool that Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were standing over Firestar.

Brambleclaw would kill Firestar right infront of the she-cats and Squirrelflight would be his!

The day where the plan would be put into action arrived and that's where things went wrong. He did his part but _Brambleclaw_ ruined it _all_! He didn't kill Firestar! Instead Brambleclaw killed Ashfur's last hope, Hawkfrost. Squirrelflight fawned over Brambleclaw.

Moons passed and on top of every thing else, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had kits. Hollykit, one of their kits, was a black she-cat, Jaykit, her brother, was a blue-gray tom and their brother, Lionkit, was a dark ginger tom.

"Can we go hunt?" Birchpaw yawned.

"No," Ashfur growled.

"I'm bored," Birchpaw squeaked.

"Not my problem," Ashfur growled. Birchpaw puffed out his lip and stalked off. Ashfur purred. The kid was irritating!

Ferncloud wasn't speaking to Ashfur anymore. He didn't care. A thought struck him.

_Ashfur, you're brilliant and devilishly insane! _He rewarded himself silently. It was perfect!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashfur padded through the marshy land, his paws going through the marsh. He finally found the group of rogues he was searching for.

"Clan cat," the leader hissed.

"Hello, Bone," Ashfur purred.

"Ashfur," Bone mewed. "Welcome to Bloodclan." Bloodclan had followed the clans there, eager for revenge.

Ashfur set up the arrangements and left. The night after this one. He couldn't wait.

The next day went quickly and Ashfur got crazier and crazier.

"Ashfur?" Squirrelflight mewed, right at sundown.

"What?" he snarled. He still loved her but she betrayed him so she'd die, too.

"I'm sorry," Squirrelflight snapped, padding back inside the nursery. Ashfur snorted and settled down, ready to save his energy.

The time came. A yowl sounded and Bloodclan appeared. Ashfur ran to Brambleclaw.

"Ashfur," he gasped, as Bone jumped on him. "HELP!"

"Stop, Bone!" Ashfur yowled. Bone got off and ran further away. Brambleclaw's eyes thanked him. "You are mine, Brambleclaw!" Ashfur jumped on top of Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw gave a yowl of surprise and fought back. Ashfur tried to bite his neck but missed and got his back instead. Brambleclaw fell, temporally disabled. Then he saw Bone. Bone had Ashfur's sister cornered!

All of Ashfur's craziness drained from him as he leaped at Bone.

Ashfur bit Bone's neck just as Bone bit his. Bone fell to the ground, obviously dead. Ashfur stumbled and saw the rest of Bloodclan retreat. He looked at Ferncloud. She gasped.

"Let Brambleclaw mentor Birchpaw. And Ashpaw was there, Sis. Now, he can be free." Ashfur tumbled to the ground, dead.

Ferncloud yowled to the sky. Her brother died a hero. _Her_ hero. A cat driven to madness came through for his sister. Birchpaw padded to her.

"Who will mentor me?" he asked.

"Ashfur wants Brambleclaw too," Ferncloud whispered. A shot of sparks blew into the air as the clan gathered around Ashfur's body. Ferncloud had seen the sparks before. Two legs shot them into the air one moon every four seasons. Two legs called them Fireworks. They seemed to be sent up for Ashfur.

They would now represent bravery, loyalty, and love because they were Ashfur's fireworks.

** I don't think this is really one of my best but I hope you like it. PLEASE review! **


End file.
